


Cost of Freedom

by GalaxyUniverse



Series: Special Assassins AU (Humanformers Verse) [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Death, I swear, I swear these little snippet chapters serve a purpose, I'm gonna write a whole AU, M/M, Multi, Other, aftermath of death descriptions, description of death, humanformers and normal with this AU, minor violence descriptions, there are hints of a more enriched story in both this and the previous entry, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyUniverse/pseuds/GalaxyUniverse
Summary: Soundwave's fight for freedom is as much internal as it is external with an outside source, not just with himself. Prowl is just the one dealing with a troublemaker of a man called Jazz in the background. Ravage is indeed a nice kitty, to put it loosely.





	Cost of Freedom

The flirting had been carrying-on for over half an hour now, with the policeman explaining the man’s part in Soundwave’s job and the man dropping innuendo after innuendo, favouring certain words the cop said or the way he said them, which seemed to trigger the man’s sharp tongue and come forth with more innovative risques or indecent play on words.

_ Double entendres. _

Meanwhile, Soundwave was out of his office for the first time in this line of work because the person on the other end of his gun was something of a personal tormentor to Soundwave. So, here he was kneeling atop a hotel’s roof, the barrel of his gun pointed at the head of a man residing in one of the hotel’s more extravagant suites adjacent his current stationing.

There were five people in the suite, including his target.

The mic on Ravage crackled to life and played the audio into Soundwave’s audio, straight from the interrogation room at the station,  _ “...Kzt-..So, you’re tellin’ me tha’ when -yea’, nah if- when Ah’ press this button, one of your ‘special agents’ will get’a buzz and the person they hav’ on the other end of their bar’el will ge’ shot?”  _ Soundwave could practically hear the air-quotations around ‘special agents’. They were anything but...they were just fancy murderers.

A brief silence, some scuffling noises and then the mic crackled again,  _ “...Yes, that’s all there is to it.”  _

_ “Hmmm~” Such a melodious voice, a musician perhaps. Definitely a singer.  _ Soundwave had to wonder if this was a publicity stunt or just the misfortunate luck of one by the name of ‘Jazz’, or so the man claimed his name was.

Rustling of fur crackled through the audiopiece in Soundwave’s ear. The man, the Senator Soundwave was currently stalking was reclining in a lounge chair right beside the open balcony, with two of the girls accompanying him and his associate dancing just within reach of either him or his companion. The last girl sat on the floor beside the Senator’s head, whispering into his ear. Ravage was getting restless, and Soundwave felt more intune to his feline’s emotions than ever before. He too was losing patience with everyone blocking his target. Senator Ratbat had to die tonight, there was nothing more to it.

_ “...Kzt..Alrighty, Ah’ll do i’!...O’, nice kitty by th’ by~” _ More rustling, someone shifting in their seat.

_ “...Meow…”  _ Looks like Prowl’s caught them, which means they’ve run out of time.

Luckily the buzz sounded in Soundwave’s ear just on time, when the third girl moved to crawl towards the other man in the room and the two girls dancing moved just out of Ratbat’s reach as he leaned forward and exposed himself to Soundwave more. Taking a quick breath, in and out, Soundwave aimed and fired.

The bullet hit the Senator’s temple. He froze, then his leaning poise sent him tumbling on his face. The two girls that were previously giggling and dancing out of the Senator’s grip were now standing in place, clinging to each other. One crying and the other pressing her hand to her mouth to keep her bile in. The other man had jumped out of his seat the moment Ratbat’s body hit the ground and ran out the door. The third and final girl had crawled back towards Ratbat’s body, flipped him over and was shaking him, pure rage and heartache on her face as she clung to him and sobbed. 

She turned to the two girls and hurled commands at them with what looked like spews of venom, spits of saliva flying out of her mouth as she screamed, the veins on her neck popping as she strained her throat. The hands gripping onto the Senator’s clothes were white from the pressure of her grip and her knees, holding the Senator’s head in her lap were stained red with blood. The man’s face was blank, lips open and blue in colour but stained with red, eyes barely open but just enough so that Soundwave could just make out the way Ratbat’s eyes had rolled up into his head.

_ What a tragic scene… _ Soundwave turned away just as one of the girls stumbled away and ran for the door, probably to get help, and the earpiece crackled to life again,  _ “So tell me, wha’ does one got’a do’t’ sign up fo’ this he’e ‘line of work’? ‘Cause Ah’ma quite inte’ested now in how the autho’ities tie int’a this.”  _ Quickly followed by a heavy and loud thud sound, cracking and Ravage hissing.    
  


Soundwave wasn’t quick enough to pull the earpiece out before the worst of it hit, which left his right ear ringing from the influx of sound. 

_ Looks like Prowl was on his last nerve with that one, and we didn’t help by meddling with the randomizer.  _ Nevertheless, Soundwave was satisfied. As he walked away from the scene of the crime, packed away and bagged his gun into his synthesizer’s Flight case, then casually walked down the corridors to the elevator that would take him down to the staff hallways where he would make his exit with no fuss or fight, no-one the wiser that he was two hours late for leaving, he thought back to all the ways Ratbat had abused him, bullying for his lack of proper voice strings and speech patterns, how the Senator used Soundwave’s skills and put him under fire for every mistake the Senator made and that Soundwave correct for him. Yes, he was indeed satisfied...he was finally free.

He couldn’t wait to see Megatron, tell him how relieved he was now. Even if his hands shook as he gripped the trouser material over his knees, he was relieved, even if a little upset. He was finally free.

Prowl wasn’t...he still had to handle the meddling ‘Jazz’ man, whose melodious and high resounding laugh still echoed in Soundwave’s head. Poor Prowl, Soundwave will have to make it up to the man for Ravage’s and his shenanigans as well. 

In the meantime, he would let himself cry quietly for the man who hurt him, but considered him worthy and useful enough time and time again to keep Soundwave alive and make sure him and his companions, Ravage, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw has a place to stay that was safe and dry. He was relieved of his chores, he was now free and after he’s mourned, he will live his life to the fullest like Megatron had said he had a right to.

Because he really did and he believed that. Soundwave believed.


End file.
